At present, a wireless short-range communication technology may be used for data communications between devices. Application of a wireless short-range communication module (e.g., Bluetooth module, ZigBee module and WIFI module) to various devices solves the troubles of wiring to make it convenient and fast. However, as the wireless short-range communication technology is applied more and more widely, the defects of the wireless short-range communication technology in actual use is exposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a master device (terminal device) is intended to collect data from a slave device (sensor device) having a wireless short-range communication function. In such a case, functions of a wireless short-range communication module are started on a specific interface of the master device, and then relevant information (e.g., secret key) is manually input as required. After the master device is connected with the sensor device, a sensor device data type is selected via a user interface. Data can be collected and then transmitted to a data center through a wireless local-area or wide-area communication module (e.g., wireless local-area WIFI module and wireless wide-area 2G/3G/4G module). During the use, the wireless short-range communication module needs to be manually started, and the relevant information (e.g., secret key) needs to be manually input, and a sensor device type needs to be manually selected. Thus, the whole operation flow makes the wireless short-range communication technology complicated in use. Moreover, since a target to be connected varies or the target to be connected is frequently changed from one to another, the wireless short-range communication module is more complicated in actual use. It is necessary to select a sensor device data type on the user interface every time when data is collected, so it is inconvenient for a user to use. For example, in case of Bluetooth pairing and connection, if two Bluetooth modules need to communicate with each other, it is necessary to ensure that configuration files are matched. It is necessary to ensure that Bluetooth functions of all devices that communicate through a Bluetooth wireless technology have been already started. In consideration of safety, the two Bluetooth modules need to be paired, and then data can be exchanged. Bluetooth pairing needs to be performed on a specific interface, and pairing needs be achieved by inputting a corresponding secret key, thereby causing great inconvenience for Bluetooth use. A Service Set Identifier (SSID) and secret key of a corresponding wireless local area network are required such that the WIFI module can be connected to a corresponding network. Connection communication can be performed through corresponding software only when the connection to the network is successful. Thus, the process of connection establishment and data acquisition is relatively complicated. Particularly, a mobile terminal is used to collect sensor data such as temperature, blood pressure or blood glucose. In addition, some of many sensor devices used currently do not have a wireless short-range communication function, and thus, when the master device is used to collect sensor device data, the wireless short-range communication function cannot be used, but it is necessary to select a sensor device data type on a user interface and to manually record data. Thus, the workload on manual data recording is large, errors are easily made, and the workload of an operator is great.
Due to restriction to the abovementioned operation, the utilization rate of the wireless short-range communication function is not high. For example, for Bluetooth connection, many users merely use Bluetooth earphones and seldom use Bluetooth to transmit data.
To sum up, the wireless short-range communication function, such as a Bluetooth function, adopted on the terminal device in the conventional art is relatively complicated in terms of starting, closing and pairing operations. As a result, many users are not willing to use wireless short-range communication modules for communications between devices. Moreover, it is necessary to manually select a sensor device data type on the user interface of the master device, so the operation process is complicated. Thus, there is a demand for a safe and easy-to-use control method for performing rapid connection and data transmission between devices without manually starting a wireless short-range communication function (e.g., Bluetooth and WIFI functions), manually inputting verification information (e.g., Bluetooth and WIFI user verification codes), manually selecting a sensor device data type on a user interface of a master device, and manually matching.